


A New Start

by LovelyLuna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Scisaac - Freeform, Smut, Stiles taking care of Isaac, Stiles tricks, mentions of abuse, stisaac brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLuna/pseuds/LovelyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Isaac's father dies the Sheriff offers him a home with him and Stiles. Isaac is unsure about his new situation but Stiles tries his best to help him the best he can. Even when Isaac wakes him up with his night terrors. He invites him to hang out with his friends. But Isaac is walking on egg shells. He's not sure what Stiles would do if he knew that Isaac had a crush on his best friend Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of fics where Isaac goes to the McCall household when he becomes an orphan, I wondered what it would be like if he ended up at the Stilinski household instead. I also just think if Stiles and Isaac got to know each other without the pack stuff that happens in the show they would be better friends.
> 
> I wrote this originally a little over a year ago. But only recently decided to finish up editing it to post it.
> 
> I am so grateful to all my friends who have read this fic and encouraged me as I worked on it. And especially for my beta Emily! She really helped me clean this fic up so much.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably in the chair at the police station. He looked around and tried not to think about why he was there. His dad died. That should’ve made him sad. But it didn’t. Honestly, Isaac didn’t even know what sad felt like anymore. He knew what fear was, though. And at that moment, he felt scared. Ending up with some distant relative he had never of or going into the foster care system. Away from the only places he knew, even with the ghosts still around. 

Fear was natural for him. He had feared his dad for so long. Even after he was gone, ghosts were still showing up. Moments where he was looking over his shoulder and then started. From someone’s else point of view, he was too jumpy to be innocent. He knew they were going to search his house. But what they were going to find… worse than the ghosts that Isaac almost saw. 

A door opened next to him; Jackson’s father stepped out, gave a nod to Isaac, and left. The Sheriff was behind him, standing in the doorway. The Sheriff was the one who had come to the school and told him, taken him out of lacrosse practice and brought him here.

The Sheriff sighed and looked at Isaac. There was an expression on his face that Isaac couldn’t quite read, but it was tired. So tired. Isaac wondered how long he had been working. The Sheriff nodded and signaled for Isaac to step into his office. Isaac hesitantly stepped in and sat down as the Sheriff made his way around to sit on the edge of his desk.

“Isaac…” he said. Isaac grew rigid as his fears started to grab him by the ankles. “I’m so sorry… I wish that… I’m sorry about your father… and your mother… and your older brother…”

Isaac nodded and looked down. Yeah. He had gone through this before. Mom dead-brother dead- now dad dead. The condolences always were the same. Isaac wouldn’t want to hear those about his dad. Almost wanted to scream when someone said they were sorry that he was gone. He wasn’t going to miss him.

A shift on the desk and a deep breath later. 

“Isaac, I don’t quite know what to do with you.”

Isaac looked up at the Sheriff.

“You don’t have any family or friends of the family that can take you in… And I really don’t want to put you in the foster care system, you’re almost old enough to be out of it anyways. And even though I don’t want to say it, you may be considered a suspect.”

The Sheriff studied Isaac’s face, looking for signs of guilt, of surprise, of anything. Isaac just swallowed, not guiltily, just casually. He had expected that, especially if they had or were going to search his house. There was enough evidence there to easily make him a suspect.

“But again, I really don’t want to put you in a bad situation. If you have nothing to do with this and you just lost your father, I don’t want to be cruel and have to arrest you.”

Isaac shrugged, he knew the situation as well, maybe better, than the Sheriff. The predicament was inescapable, whether he was guilty or not. Going to jail however, was not on his bucket list.

“Sheriff…” Isaac started, but he didn’t know what to say. “I…”

“I know, Isaac. I know what happened… Jackson and his father told me.”

oh. 

So he knew. Yeah. Not good.

“Isaac...I…”

“It’s okay,” he said compulsively, even though it wasn’t. He knew what the Sheriff was going to say, and he didn’t want to hear it.

The Sheriff looked down and sighed. He shook his head and pushed off from the desk, walking around it slowly and sitting in his chair.

“Isaac. I have a proposition.”

“What?”

“I can’t really let you go while we have an investigation. Nor do I feel right about having you at the station. I don’t want you put into a foster care family right now, either. So… Would you like to stay with me and my son?”

Isaac looked at the Sheriff with a furrowed brow. Was he kidding? Was this a joke? Did the Sheriff just actually ask him to come live in his home? Isaac wasn’t going to be arrested or given to the state?

“Just for a little while, until we can work some things out.”

“Yes, I mean, thank you so much…” Isaac had trouble responding. The Sheriff was trying his best to help him. Him. Isaac. Not being invisible was a daily struggle. Now someone was actually helping him?  
***

Still in a state of shock, Isaac walked into the Stilinski household. The Sheriff closed the door behind him as the boy looked around. Bounding down the stairs was none other than the Sheriff’s gangly son.

Stiles. Isaac knew Stiles, distantly, but he knew him. They shared a couple of classes and both were on the lacrosse team. Stiles was cheeky, had ADHD and talked back to Coach a lot. Isaac liked him decently; he was funny. He just wondered if Stiles knew who he was at all.

Stiles didn’t look entirely surprised by Isaac being there. He just sort of looked expectantly at his father.

“Stiles, will you please show Isaac to where he’ll be staying?” the Sheriff asked sounding like he was weighed down with sleep deprivation.

Stiles nodded and jerked his head to signal Isaac to follow him. Isaac slung his small bag over his shoulder and followed him up the stairs. He only had a couple of things. Since his house was filled with ‘evidence,’ he wouldn’t be able to get some of his stuff back for awhile. He would at least have to wait until after they had searched it.

He lead Isaac to the guest room, which was pretty plain, but not bad. There was a twin bed with sheets and a grey comforter, a few random picture frames, a desk, and a mostly empty closet. It was bigger than his own room.

Isaac set his stuff down and mumbled “thanks” to Stiles. Stiles nodded and looked around, fidgeting. There was obviously something that he wanted to say.

“Isaac.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, do you know how your dad died?”

Stiles was famous for his bluntness. Sometimes a bit annoying, but a little refreshing at that moment. 

“Nothing except what your dad said, I don’t know if it was an accident or not,” Isaac shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t.”

“Okay, but if you did know anything, you would tell me right?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I think so.”

That seemed to be good enough for Stiles; he nodded and left. Isaac sighed. He sat down on the corner of the bed and held his head in his hands. What was he going to do?  
***

The Stilinski household worked- well okay not like clockwork- but it worked. The Sheriff got up early and left just as the boys were getting up so he didn’t get to have too many discussions with them. Which was fine since Stiles talked enough for all three of them, a little irritating at times but otherwise he was pretty nice. The two boys got to school in Stiles’ old beat up Jeep. Luckily for Isaac though, Stiles left him to himself enough once his best friend, Scott, was around. 

Scott.

Scott intrigued Isaac-always had. When he hopped in the Jeep the first time Stiles drove Isaac and him to school, Isaac was kind of speechless. Isaac hadn’t really known or been friends with Scott ever, but he had watched him from afar. Even though, Scott gave him a big smile. The warm faced boy who was always optimistic. Golden skin, fluffy black hair, and a smile-although slightly crooked-was so bright it made more than just his eyes light up. When Stiles made Scott laugh that morning Isaac’s breath stopped. It was just so full. So rich. Never before had Isaac known someone who was so full of life and goodness and goddamn sunshine.

It was so different from Isaac. Scott was broad shouldered and strong, tall but more solid. He radiated his emotions, openly. He may not always be the smartest guy in the room but he was always trying. 

Isaac wasn’t like that. He was taller than Scott and more lanky. He was actually pretty good at school, most of the time, there were a few subjects he struggled with though. Keeping to himself was normal. Although Isaac was very fragile, honestly how could he not be, he never showed.

Scott trusted the world. Isaac didn’t know how. But Scott trusted everyone first and maybe then lost trust when someone did something absolutely unforgivable, and yet if they asked really nicely he may even forgive them. How? Shouldn’t it be instinctual to trust no one until they had proven that they could be trusted?

Everything about Scott intrigued Isaac.

***

Isaac intrigued Scott too. Sometimes he asked Stiles what having the new ‘brother’ was like. Stiles pretty much said the same thing every time, Isaac was pretty quiet, kept to himself and helped out whenever asked. Stiles didn’t think Isaac had anything to do with his father’s death, but he knew what his father had to do with Isaac.

One night the Sheriff took Stiles aside and told him what they had found at Isaac’s house. Stiles still had trouble swallowing it. It was hard. Stiles didn’t know how Isaac was still alive sometimes. But he also knew it gave Isaac pretty good motive. And well, Isaac may not be super defenseless but there was still that had to be scared out of his mind of his father. However, since it was in the realm of possibilities that it was an accident and not a murder, Stiles put away any suspicions of Isaac.

Stiles tried to avoid telling Scott too much. Usually they had no secrets, but now these weren’t his secrets to tell. He didn’t know if it was because the guy was living in his house or what, but Stiles felt like he had to look after Isaac a little. He didn’t have anyone else to.

Despite this, Scott did know some things. And the more he heard, the more he was intrigued. Scott tried to start including Isaac a little more. Which, of course, Stiles was on board with. They invited Isaac to sit with them at lunch and occasionally play video games and hang out.

Isaac was really appreciative. He hadn’t really had many friends before. Even if he figured they probably just felt bad for him. And he wasn’t going to turn down the guy whose house he lived in and Scott. He didn’t know if he could ever turn down Scott for anything…

***

There were walls around him. The air was still. Or maybe there wasn’t even air in there to begin with. He was trapped in there. Again. The white walls closed in on him. His breath was being crushed out of him. The blackness bleeding all around him. Air. The air just couldn’t make its way into his lungs. All of his blood went cold when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Isaac sat up. His throat was sore and voice hoarse. He didn’t even realize that he was screaming. Sweat drenched his body, white tee-shirt clung to him. The door burst open and Stiles rushed in, to Isaac. Air still wouldn’t go back into his lungs, he was gasping and gasping. It was like there wasn’t any oxygen left in the room.

Stiles sat down on Isaac’s bed and he was saying hushed words.

“shh… Isaac… Isaac it’s okay…you’re okay…Isaac…”

Isaac started to get air into his lungs. And then the sobs raked his body and tears streamed down his face. Stiles kept saying hushed words and took Isaac’s shaking head into his chest. Waited as Isaac choked sobs down and his entire body trembled.

After awhile Isaac’s sobs lessened and he started to breathe more normally. He cried though until he was dry and was still shaking a little.

“Isaac…” Stiles said softly. “What’d he do to you?”

Isaac sniffed and turned his face from where it was in Stiles’s chest. He hadn’t been held like that, cared for like that, in years. Not since his mom died.

“He locked me in the freezer. I was there again… in my dream… he used to… lock me in there when I didn’t behave… when I was…-when I didn’t do something right.”

Isaac swallowed, he wasn’t sure how much Stiles knew. But he guessed that the Sheriff knew a lot.

“He would… beat me… throw things at me… he would drink and.. then it would get worse…”

“I’m so sorry, Isaac.”

Isaac just nodded in Stiles’s arms and nuzzled into his chest like a puppy. After a few more minutes Stiles let go and Isaac sat up.

“Thanks Stiles…”

“Yeah,” said Stiles. 

“How’d you even know what to do or why’d you do it?” asked Isaac.

“I get panic attacks sometimes. Night terrors aren’t too different,” shrugged Stiles. “Well, if you need anything, I’m next door.”

Isaac nodded. And sank back in the bed. He felt a little ashamed, but also comforted. Stiles hadn’t made a big deal. He had helped and that was all, kind of like a brother would.

***  
One night, when neither Scott nor the Sheriff were around, (Isaac found that the Sheriff had his hands full a lot) Stiles and Isaac were having dinner. They had made some decent food and sat there in mostly silence for a little while eating. Which was weird. Stiles never shut the fuck up…

(Something Isaac was silently grateful for, since he was not too great at conversation.)

“Isaac?” said Stiles.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like anyone?”

Isaac nearly choked.

“What?” he sputtered looking at Stiles confused.

“You know, do you have a crush on anyone or anything?”

Isaac looked at him with a furrowed brow chewing over the loaded question. Stiles looked pretty innocent though.

“Um… why?”

“I dunno.” Stiles admitted. “I was just curious…”

Isaac nodded and just ate another mouthful of dinner. Still not answering.

“I guess, I’m asking because… Because I have a crush on this guy… And…”

Isaac looked at him, concerned for a moment.

“Oh shut up Isaac! His name is Derek.” Stiles immediately blushed and looked down embarrassed.

“Derek Hale?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah.”

Isaac distantly knew of Derek. Met him once. His sister Laura had died and Isaac remembered the funeral. Derek was good looking for sure. Isaac could understand, although the dark and brooding was not his type.

“I don’t know… I just, there’s something about him. I know, he’s every girl’s dream but…”

“You just can’t help it?” offered Isaac.

“Yup.”

“Yeah…” Isaac could relate. Except no. No, he was not thinking about him. It wasn’t a thing. 

“Do you have anyone like that? Or did you before? You still haven’t answered, dude.” Stiles said expectantly, as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

“Uh…” Isaac didn’t want to creep Stiles out. I mean they lived together and he was crushing on his Best Friend. Hello. Also, he wasn’t sure if Scott was gay or even bi. Like, that alone could cause some problems.

After Stiles swallowed his food, he looked intently at Isaac, silently waiting for him to spill. Now Isaac had undergone some of the Stiles stares but this one was tough and he wanted to tell and didn’t at the same time. It was rather confusing.

“Stiles… I…” Isaac kind of panicked. What was he supposed to say? That he did not have any crushes when he was clearly drooling over the sunshine puppy that was Stiles’ best friend. But he wasn’t sure if Stiles knew that. Maybe he already knew and was just wanting Isaac to fess up so he could mock him for it. Although… Stiles was not exactly the type to mock Isaac for anything. Like he never made any comments about the night terrors… And he had really helped Isaac out lately… That did not mean he was entitled to know about his love life though. But at the same time keeping it to himself was kind of burning him from the inside out. Just…Fuck it.

“I… Like Scott.”

The statement hung in the air. Isaac looked hard at his plate his knuckles white as he gripped the table and his fork. He didn’t want to see the judging look on Stiles’s face. He hoped he hadn’t just ruined his relationship entirely with Stiles. The boy he was going to have to live with until he got pushed into the foster care system.

“Isaac…” He heard Stiles say. There was a hand on his shoulder, very encouragingly. A gentle pat that gave him the courage to look up. Stiles was smiling, like a huge goofy grin.

“What?” asked Isaac.

“You’re just sickeningly sweet. And I’m pretty sure you guys deserve each other.”

“Huh?”

“Isaac, even if he won’t admit it, Scott’s totally in love with you too. And I’ve been waiting for you guys to do something!”

Isaac chuckled. That was very Scott. And probably partly why he loved him. And yeah he loved him. Not in the “in love” way that Stiles was describing but just love. Like honest care, and yeah he wanted to kiss him and lick his skin but there was more. It was confusing. Isaac didn’t want to care so much about well anyone… But Stiles was such a good friend and the Sheriff was kind. Not always warm, but welcoming and kind. He helped him in a way most never would.

Isaac had tried to stay out of people’s way as much as possible. But Scott… Scott had gone out of his way to make Isaac feel happy. Make him laugh, make sure he had a friend… Just. Everything.

Scott.

“I just don’t know if he…”

“-If he what? Isaac. He’s crazy about you.”

“If he will want to put up with my baggage.”

Stiles was silent for a moment. It was true that Scott didn’t know everything, heck Stiles was still in the dark on some stuff. But Stiles knew Scott and knew that he would stick with him through everything. No matter what.

“Isaac, maybe you should talk to him about it. He wants to understand, he wants to help.”

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck. He hated being a burden. Having to let people in on his own shit. He was enormously thankful to Stiles and his dad, but he felt a debt to them. He still felt guilty for waking Stiles up with his nightmares. Which he had been having occasionally. Not as often as before, but every time Stiles would rush in and sit with Isaac until he calmed down. It was like Stiles took care of him, like Stiles was his big brother.

Scott, Scott didn’t need that. He didn’t need Isaac’s shit. But…But Isaac still wanted Scott.

“Stiles… I don’t want to put all of my shit on Scott’s shoulders. He shouldn’t have to deal with it…”

“And I’m going to tell you this Isaac, that Scott likes you. And Scott… He does his best to take care of-to protect- the people he loves. No matter what. He could handle it.”

****

Isaac was nervous around Scott more than ever. It wasn’t even the idea that Scott liked him or that he admitted he liked Scott. It was just a nervousness of not wanting to mess anything up. He didn’t want to make Scott dislike him or do anything wrong.

The nervousness got so bad at one time that he even broke down a little in front of Stiles. Stiles had seen the effects of it before. But when Isaac broke a glass because he was shaking so bad, he just kept apologizing. His head down, shaking nearly out of skin, hyperventilating. He tried to clean up the broken glass with his hands. 

There had been times when Isaac had messed up and gotten nervous and jumpy and over apologizing about it before. Stiles or the Sheriff had always assured him it was okay, that it was an accident and he was not at fault. This time Stiles just bent down and stopped Isaac’s hands, shushing him gently. He looked into Isaac’s eyes to see the tears starting to brim there. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

Stiles stood Isaac up, walked him over the broken glass and had him wash away the shards from his hands. After he saw Isaac calm himself down, Stiles cleaned up the broken glass himself. 

Usually Scott and Isaac hung out mostly in conjunction with Stiles. But Stiles was being a little sneaky bastard. Even after the incident with the glass, he left them alone or found an excuse to cop out at any chance. Isaac knew what he was doing and he expected that Scott might as well. But both of them refused to talk about it.

Until Stiles got sick of it. It was nearly a month of well planned exits and get togethers. He even got some other friends like Lydia, Boyd, Erica and even Derek to help. (He may just be trying to get as close to Derek as possible but that was beside the point. He was still trying to help his adopted brother and best friend. So what if he left them to make moves on Derek once in awhile?)

Stiles got so sick of it. The tension in the room was awful. Finally with the help of his friends he came up with the perfect plan.

****

Isaac was supposed to meet Stiles and Scott and some other guys to get some lacrosse practice in. Since he was now able to be at all the practices and was not tired from nightmares all the time, he actually was off the bench for the first time. He had his bag of gear and was making his way into the locker rooms. Setting his stuff down, he wasn’t sure if he was the first one or the last one there…

Then he heard someone else come in. Scott. Scott nodded to Isaac and walked around to his locker. Before either of them knew what really was going on there were two distinct clicking noises. They exchanged a confused glance before going to investigate.

They had been locked in.

Scott immediately called Stiles.

“Hey dude, Isaac and I are locked in the locker room.”

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

“Huh? Stiles? What’d you do?”

“I’m sick and tired of you guys. You both like each other. Talk. Make out. I dunno. Just please get rid of all of the sexual tension and when I come get you guys…Just- please- alleviate some of it, I’ll leave you in there for days if I have to!”

“Stiles!” Scott whined into the phone. Then heard the tone. Stiles had hung up.

“Shit.” cursed Scott.

Isaac stood a few paces away and had a rough idea of what was going on. He closed his eyes and started to brace himself. This might be a bad scenario or an incredibly good one. Either way it was going to be interesting.

Scott was pacing and seemed a little over frustrated. Isaac knew Stiles likely had locked them in there to make them get together. But the way Scott was pacing made Isaac nervous. Was it something else?

“Scott.”

No response - even that he had heard Isaac.

“Scott!”

Scott jerked his head to finally look at Isaac and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked.

Scott took a deep breath rubbing the back of his neck before nodding. Isaac nodded. At least Scott wasn’t pacing anymore. But the most awkward of silences settled over them.

The elephant in the room.

Isaac didn’t know how to do this. He had never had friends; a girlfriend or boyfriend was a huge long shot. Scott had only had one girlfriend according to Stiles. So he probably had no idea what to do either.

“Isaac…” started Scott but he couldn’t finish his thought. He didn’t know how to. Sighing, he sat on the bench beside Isaac. Close but not too close. 

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“What’re we doing?”

“I don’t know…”

“How long are we stuck here?”

“No idea… But Stiles won’t let us out for a while.”

“Unless?”

Isaac bit his lip. He knew. He already knew. But that didn’t make the butterflies in his stomach settle down. He needed to hear Scott say it.

But Scott didn’t say anything. 

Suddenly all Isaac felt was warm lips on his. He was caught off guard. Then he realized Scott freaking McCall was kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Scott’s hand was on Isaac’s jaw and Isaac meant to reach up and touch Scott as well but he couldn’t make his muscles do it yet. 

They broke apart slowly. Both stared at the other with a goofy smile. Damn. Was all that went through Isaac’s head.

“Isaac… Is that… I know I shouldn’t have done that but…”

“It’s okay, Scott… I… I’ve wanted you to do that… For so long…”

Scott smiled and there was a quiet chuckle on his lips. Isaac loved that smile and everything about that smile. The way it made Scott’s face so perfect. It made him light up.

“I guess Stiles is right… I am an idiot.” said Scott.

Isaac laughed.

“Yeah, you and I both,” he said.

“Stiles even told me you like me… It’s just, that I was worried…”

“Worried about what? That I wouldn’t go out with you?” Isaac laughed.

“That you wouldn’t be ready for this. That you were… Not ready for that type of relationship…”

“Oh.”

Shit. Isaac felt awful. He knew that Scott was just trying to protect him and take care of him. To not push too much on Isaac when he figured Isaac wasn’t in the most stable mental state. Which was a fine assumption to make considering his father had died. But it was quite the opposite from the truth. Isaac was actually probably in the best mental state he had been in awhile. He only had nightmares maybe once a week and Stiles really helped with those. He had a sort of steady home. He had friends. He had a crush. Things were good. 

However, he still knew and felt Scott’s worry. He had been abused a large portion of his life, he had trust issues. He still didn’t talk about what his father had done to him to anyone but Stiles after a nightmare. Stiles was slowly beginning to know through bits and pieces. But no one else. And Stiles wouldn’t tell Scott. Isaac trusted him not to.

And Scott. Scott was wonderful. Isaac cared so much about him. And he had even told Stiles how he didn’t want to be a burden to Scott. But…

“Scott… Scott. I care about you.”

“I know. And I care so much about you-“

“But Scott, if you think that you’re protecting me by distancing yourself and not admitting feelings even when you know I have the same… Well you’re an idiot.”

“What?”

“Scott, you and Stiles and the Sheriff… You’re my family. And I love you guys. I’ve been through hell and sure I’m still recovering. But you’re my anchor. I don’t want to burden you with my problems, but I sure as hell want you in my life. I come with baggage. I know that. But-“

“Isaac I don’t care that you come with baggage. I care that you feel safe and comfortable and I didn’t want to put you in an awkward situation.”

“Scott-“

This time it was Isaac’s turn to initiate. He grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and he pressed their lips together. The other boy responded and they both sunk into the kiss. Moving their lips together. Isaac’s hand was still balled up in the front of Scott’s shirt but Scott’s arms came around him. One hand on his neck and the other on his bicep.

They kissed for a while until they had to break for air. When they broke for air Isaac finally let go of Scott’s shirt. He was panting. Scott took Isaac’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead softly. Isaac sighed everything felt really perfect for that moment.

“Isaac,” Scott said his mouth still in Isaac’s curls. “Will you go out with me?”

“Yes.”

Let’s just say that Stiles got his victory and was happy to see the two of them. Especially when they left hand in hand. 

***

A couple months later…

Isaac and Scott were really happy together. They were not without struggles, Isaac’s nightmares, Scott’s worries, both having their own father issues, the case of Isaac’s father’s death, etc. But they worked through them. Scott still worried a lot but Isaac rarely had nightmares and either Stiles or Scott were there to help him through the aftermath. The Sheriff had been able to get all charges dropped against Isaac, calling the case of his father’s death an accident and now was looking into if he could legally adopt Isaac. Stiles and Isaac were already practically brothers. Everything was pretty good.

One night Scott and Isaac were sitting on the couch alone watching a movie. A good old date night like usual. They were at Scott’s and Melissa was working the late shift. Isaac was laying with his head in Scott’s lap. Scott mindlessly playing with his curls.

“Hey Scott?”

The hands in Isaac’s hair sending ideas to his head and other places.

“Yeah?”

“What do you want to do?”

“We’re already watching a movie, silly.”

“I know… But after that…”

“I don’t know, it’s late. We-“

Scott was so innocent sometimes it cracked Isaac up. They had been having sex for awhile and still Scott didn’t quite understand when Isaac was alluding to his desires.

“You know what I want to do?” said Isaac almost lazily with syrup in his voice.

“What?”

“I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you over and over again. All over your face and you neck and your chest…”

Isaac could feel as he ran his hand up Scott’s arm that Scott was not paying as much attention to the movie anymore.

“…I want to slowly take off your pants. I want to kiss up your legs. To feel you squirm…”

Scott bit his lip. Isaac smirked. Making Scott react like this was one of his favorite parts.

“…I’m going to keep you squirming. Only touching you through your boxers. Until you are unbearably hard…”

Isaac felt that Scott was already starting to get his way there.

“…Then I will pull down your boxers. And I will lick you. Your whole length. Up and down. And blow on it to make you shiver. Until you are begging…”

Scott shivered. He was definitely not paying any attention to the movie anymore even though his eyes were straight forward. Isaac’s hand had found it’s way to play with the hairs at the back of Scott’s neck. Isaac watched as Scott swallowed waiting for him to go on.

“… And I’m going to play with you. I’m going to give you so much pleasure. But I won’t let you come just yet. Because… you are going to have to prepare me first…” 

Isaac smirked when he got a groan out of Scott from that.

“… You are going to prepare me slowly. Until I am begging, even if I am crying. But don’t let me come. Don’t you dare let me come yet. Because I want you to be inside me then…”

Scott closed his eyes and licked his lips.

“… And at first I want you to go slow. So slow both of us are crying out. Both wanting more. But you are going to stay controlled and you are going to wait and not come…”

Scott whined.

“… But then baby, then you get to fuck me. Fuck me so that I won’t be able to stand tomorrow, fuck me so that both of us come so hard…”

Isaac let his hand fall away from Scott’s neck.

“But that of course, is just an idea.” said Isaac.

You cruel Bastard, thought Scott.

Scott grabbed Isaac’s wrist, reacting to the absence of Isaac’s hand and Isaac’s attempt to stand up. Isaac smirked. He was getting his way. 

Scott pulled him back and turned Isaac’s face to his, pulling him into a kiss. Sloppy, but still good. It was mostly just tongue and teeth, but they liked it that way. Isaac broke the kiss by getting his hands between them. He had plans. He moved his way around to Scott’s jaw and planted kisses there until he could maneuver to suck on Scott’s earlobe. He rolled his tongue around, making Scott grin and sigh.

Isaac grunted as Scott placed his hands under Isaac’s ass and hoisted him up so he could stand. Isaac wrapped his arms and legs around Scott. He was glad Scott was so strong. It made these sort of things more fun.

They made their way up the stairs. Isaac wanted to make Scott do things before they got   
Isaac watched as Scott pulled his shirt off and happily flipped Scott under him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” Isaac sighed as he leaned over Scott and kissed him back onto the bed.

After a quick but intense kiss Isaac set his plan in motion. He made Scott promise to stay still as he did his work. He started by kissing Scott’s fingers one by one and sucking on them lightly. Then he traced patterns on Scott’s arms and dotted light kisses until he came to Scott’s strong center. He kissed, bit down, and then licked and sucked his way across Scott’s body, first dotted Scott’s collarbone, then neck, then his chest and his stomach. He purposefully avoiding Scott’s nipples; he was waiting to give special attention to those.

Each time Isaac sucked a new hickey onto Scott he earned new sounds: moans, groans, sighs, soft cussing, I love you’s, fuck you’s. All of them filled Isaac with delight. He enjoyed this part so much. He went as slow as possible, drawing achingly slow lines with his tongue.

Finally, he decided it was time to pay attention to Scott’s sensitive nipples. First, he rubbed one lightly against his face, then kissed it gently. He traced around it with his tongue and teased it with his teeth, sucked on it until Scott moaned, and Isaac knew that he was hard as fuck. Then he sloppily licked round the nipple, stopping to blow cool air onto it, making it perk up and Scott shudder under him. Afterwards, he moved to do the same treatment to the other one.

When Isaac had finished that part Scott was so unbearably hard, he thought he couldn’t take anymore.

“Isaac, please. Make me come. Please let me…”

“Shhh…” Isaac said, a finger to his lips as he slowly unbuttoned Scott’s jeans. He slid them down as if in slow motion, the tension thick in the air. It was so hot and the air was full of arousal and sex. The slowness of his motions was eternally frustrating.

After Scott’s jeans finally reached the ground Isaac set to work on his legs, snaking his hands up and down them in a massage pattern. Sometimes his touch so light it tickled. He left light kisses up and down Scott’s legs.

Isaac touched the edges of Scott’s boxers. Scott was definitely squirming by then, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. The pleasure was great, the teasing wonderful, but the waiting was painful. Isaac liked it this way, though there were times when he let Scott do it his way as well.

Isaac palmed Scott through his boxers. He traced patterns on the tent, acting as if it was mindless. He found the small place wet with precum and teased the head of Scott’s cock. He went down and sucked lightly, earning a loud groan from Scott. He continued this treatment for a few moments.

“Fuck…”

“Isaac…”

“You-...Goddamnit.”

Isaac looked up at Scott. There was a queer look on his face.

“Fine.” he replied and tore down Scott’s boxers, ripping them his legs. Scott’s cock was exposed and Isaac looked down at it, smirking slightly. He started licking at the pink cock, running his tongue up and down, licking the underside and sucking on Scott’s balls. Then he blew air on Scott’s cock. Scott shuddered underneath him.

Isaac stroked up and down Scott’s length with his hand, grabbing hold and pumping a little. Just enough to make Scott whine.

“Are you ready, baby?” asked Isaac. 

“Yes!” moaned Scott.

“Okay then.”

Isaac let Scott go and Scott flipped them so Isaac was on bottom. Scott leaned down and kissed Isaac passionately while removing his clothes, hands shaking with anticipation. He reached into the bedside table and got a condom and lube.

Scott squirted some lube onto his fingers and warmed it a bit. He scooted down the bed and used his other hand to gently hoist Isaac up and exposing his little hole. He smiled an almost devilish smile. It looked a bit strange on Scott’s face, but he was finally getting back a little at Isaac for all the merciless teasing.

He licked a strip from Isaac’s hole to his balls, then placed his fingers around Isaac’s little ring of muscles. He rubbed there gently, making Isaac try to press against them. Scott grabbed his hip to keep him still, circling languidly and slowly all the while. The lube made the area a little slippery. 

“Relax darling,” said Scott. “Relax…”

Isaac took a breath and focused on relaxing his muscles. When he was relaxed Scott, pushed one finger into him. As Scott started pumping it in and out of Isaac the soft pleasure and insistent want came over Isaac. Then another finger was added, eliciting a small gasp. Scott stretched Isaac slowly, twisting, earning moans, gasps, and groans when he would graze just the right spot. He added a third finger and curses were spilling out of Isaac’s mouth.

“Fuck Scott.”

“Yes!”

“Please! Fuck.”

“Shit.”

But just as Isaac would start to feel like he was almost there, Scott would stop and Isaac would whimper. Then Scott would tease him with a stroke or a finger, but, following Isaac’s plan, didn’t let him come. Isaac begged and begged until Scott decided it was time. 

He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube to slick himself up as Isaac whined. .

“It’s okay baby, I’m right here,” he said to coax Isaac.

“I want you.”

“I know.”

Scott leaned down and kissed Isaac softly before lifting up his legs and, achingly slowly, pushing into him. It was a good thing Scott was holding his legs because Isaac was pretty sure they would have buckled otherwise.

Scott started so slow, just as Isaac told him to. It was almost painful for both of them, just because of their own desire to pound into each other, which was exactly why Isaac wanted it like this. Too often they went at a breakneck pace to get each other off. But with a free night like this Isaac wanted to enjoy everything as much as possible.

“You’re so perfect,” mumbled Scott.

Isaac smiled. He had never known how to react to compliments or praises until Scott. Scott would say things while kissing him or when he was buried deep inside of him. The first time Isaac was speechless and awkward but now he knew how to react. He knew that the way he could return it was not with his own words but with his breathy moan and a sloppy kiss on the lips.

“Go.” said Isaac.

That was all it took and Scott gripped his hips and started pounding into him. Isaac groaned and moaned as Scott hit the perfect spot over and over.

“I’m close,” Isaac murmured.

Scott grunted in agreement. 

Finally Isaac felt himself releasing and he moaned Scott’s name as he came. Scott heard the way Isaac said his name and came inside of Isaac. They collapsed onto each other, breathing hard.

Scott sighed into Isaac’s skin and murmured something.

“Huh?” said Isaac.

“I said, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
